


Andenken

by plushiebird



Series: Translate [3]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Guns, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the pieces of the history, in this chapter we see chunks of what happened after Wrench and Numbers arrived in United States, how they asked eachothers actual names and how they got into the syndicate.</p><p>Special love and thanks to lemonison, who translated the polish sentences we see Numbers speak.<br/>Those phrases are signaled with, *, ** and ***.<br/>Meaning at the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willkommen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonison/gifts).



They arrived at Texas and after hours of driving, they made it to Wrench’s home, basically an old ranch, dry and orange with a little house in the middle of everything, that really wasn’t much, just old trees most of them dry, there are chunks of grass and a water pump just in the right side of the house.

Numbers is somehow surprised, he had been in a lot of places in Europe, but most of them were cold and wet, he didn’t spend much time in Poland anyway where it can get sunny sometimes, but this place is all dry and the _heat,_ Number is not really accustomed to this kind of weather, _the soldier looks happy_ _thought_ he thinks as he sees Wrench walk around the house with a big smile on his face apparently looking for something, or someone.

\- Mom! I’m home - Wrench screams and Numbers has to cover his ears, the soldier needs to keep his voice down or he’ll end up deaf too.

Wrench notices a piece of paper glued to the wall and reads it, when Numbers is at his side he starts babbling, Numbers covers his mouth and signals him to calm down and sign, instead of trying to talk.

_Everything ok? What happened?_

Wrench sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he looks really worried.

_Dad is dead; Mom was taken to a shelter for the elderly and the army had notified my disappearance, so the house has been taken by the government. We can’t get in._

_What? And what are we suppose to do now?_

The soldier scowls and pushes him to the side, striding back to the car.

\-  The fuck are you going? – Numbers screams knowing that it’s useless, so he runs to catch up with Wrench before he starts driving.

When he’s in the passenger seat he holds Numbers by his shoulders and starts signing.

_Where are we going now? Come on talk to me_

_To the shelter, I have to see my mom she, she thinks I’m dead I . . . have to F I N D her. She’ll see me and she’ll know that I’m alive and we’ll get the H O U S E back._

_Do you even now where it is?_

_Yes, we V I S I T E D G R A N D P A there when I was little._

Numbers sighs and nods.

_OK. Let’s go then_

The nurses at the shelter don’t let him go in with Wrench, he explains that he’s deaf and him his translator, but they are stupid bitches and trait Wrench like an idiot, leading him through the reception by his elbow, their eyes full of pity, it makes Numbers boil with anger.

Apparently, they gave Wrench a notebook and a pen but Numbers knows that it’s not enough but there’s nothing he can do to help him now, so he sits down and waits.

Wrench is back quickly; barely fifteen minutes have passed when Numbers hears the deep and loud voice swearing a couple of times, a few high pitched screams from one women and then there’s Wrench, obviously angry, signaling Numbers to follow him and leave the place.

The soldier refuses to even watch Numbers in the eye much less speak or sign or anything, he just stares at the road breathing hard holding the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are going white. Numbers decides not to ask anything and since he’s the foreign one, he will let Wrench decide where they should go.

Minutes later they are back at the ranch, Wrench gets out of the car and kicks the door open with a groan and steps inside, leaving Numbers with and incredulous look in his face and of course, the little suitcase containing the few clothing items that Wrench owned.

Numbers takes the suitcase, shuts the car and goes inside the house, closing the door gently he walks around for a bit until he finds Wrench sitting in one large, brown and very old couch, he’s covering his face with both hands, Numbers stays where he is for a few seconds, waiting for his partner to do something, _anything._

Finally Wrench moves and stares at Numbers, he sighs and taps his thighs with his palms. Numbers rolls his eyes and steps forward, standing between the other’s legs.

 _Come here –_ Wrench signs.

Numbers huffs and straddles Wrench.

_What happened? You don’t look very happy._

_Deaf and dumb, useless, you’d be better dead like your father._

_She said that?_

_Yes, and then she gave me some papers to sign she didn’t believe I was dead so she hadn’t given up on the house,  but now that she knows I’m deaf well, she said that the only reason why she's giving me the house is because she doesn't want it to be destroyed._

\- Co za suka *- Numbers said but didn’t sign, his expression said everything so Wrench just nodded and chuckled a bit.

Wrench looked up and stared at Numbers in the eye, his own watery and big as a kid’s.  Numbers swallows nervously, he doesn’t remember seeing that expression in Wrench’s face in all the time they had known each other.

 _Tell me your name Wrench_ signs

Numbers realizes that they didn’t even know the other’s real name.

_You saved me; we’ve been practically surviving together for six weeks and you know what I mean by together and, you are asking me my name until now?_

_Well, you really didn’t ever do it either_

They both laugh and Wrench wraps his arms around Numbers waist, pulling him closer, Numbers takes Wrench’s face in his hands and kisses him, sweetly, like they had never kissed before. Numbers pulls away and smiles with his eyes closed, he sighs and opens his eyes, to look at Wrench in the eye while he signs.

_I know it doesn’t sound very Jewish, but my parents really didn’t care. My name is A D A M._

_Wrench smiles_

_Mine’s H E A T H_

_Well I guess it’s been nice to meet you._

_**_

After the issue with Heath’s mother, everything goes smoothly as a post war situation can go, fortunately Wrench Captain had kept his promise and they both were getting paid a military pension every month, not much, but enough for two men living together in a house in the middle of nowhere.

Everything is as good as it can be. Until one day, they are at the mall, Heath is complaining about how skinny Adam still is.

_You should gain weight, you know be healthier and stuff like that, big and sexy like me._

_Oh shut up, you’re huge and I´m normal sized. I’m fine_

_I’m just saying, eat more._

Adam is about to answer when he catches something with the corner of his eye, a face that he had hoped to never _ever_ see again. He turns around towards the man he’d just seen and a pang of pain hit him in the stomach, Heath sees him flinch and puts his hand in Adam’s shoulder, who´'s staring straight ahead, apparently looking to the man at the end of the hall, crouching in front of a little kid.

The man is blonde and he’s wearing a blue shirt with brown trousers and he looks happy to Heath he´s just another man at the mall, taking care of his son there’s nothing with the scene, why is Adam reacting like this?

_What’s wrong?_

Adam felt dizzy and instead of signaling them to go he just started walking hurriedly towards the exit, Heath following close behind him. When they are back at the car Heath hits Adam shoulder to get this attention.

_On tu jest, na moich oczach zabił mi matkę i zabrał moją siostrę on… on._ _Jak tu się znalazł? Dlaczego wciąż żyje? **_

Heath can see Adam babbling something he’s not even sure if it English he can’t read lips yet. His partner looks shocked and desperate, his eyes are blown wide and Heath hasn’t seen him like this since . . .  that time in the camp, when they got out for the first time, just before their first kiss. It’s a panic attack.

The soldier reacts and shakes his partner out of his trance, when Adam reacts he blinks several times and fists his hands in Heath shirt for seconds before letting his arms fall down to his sides

_What did you see? Please Adam, tell me_

_The man at the end of the hall, he’s the one that caught me and my family, got us into a train and he killed my mother, she wouldn’t let go of my little sister and. . . ._ Adam dropped his hands and stopped signing, speaking instead.

\-  He got fed up, took out his gun and shot my mother in the face. Bydlak wyśmiał moją siostrę, gdy się rozpłakała.- ***

Heath knew about the rumors, several affiliates of the Nazi party had escaped custody, apparently migrating illegally to any part in the American Continent, Heath really hoped that no one of them ended up in Texas.

Yet he’d found himself holding his partner in the back of their car, the same picture of two months ago, with the roles reversed.

Feeling Adam shake in his arms made Heath promise himself something

He would find the way to track the man down, and get him killed no matter what.


	2. Rache

Numbers  pulls the trigger six times and after he sees the man at his feet lie and convulse with every shoot until the bullets are over he keeps shooting, the clicking  sound of the gun replicates and disappears at the end of the dark alley.

He finally realizes what he’s done when the sting of the gunpowder makes him blink, Adam releases a breath he didn’t knew he had been holding and steps aside to avoid stepping into the pool of blood that very slowly keeps getting bigger.

Adam can feel strong arms holding him from behind, but he’s too numb to react, if someone is going to kill him too, well, he’s not afraid anymore and he’s not sorry for anything he has done in life, not even this, killing that man. He deserved it.

“Work done, let’s go Numbers” Wrench whispers this in Numbers ear, reaching his partner’s left hand to take the gun.

Adam inhales deeply as he lets himself be held by the ex-soldier,  the numbness in his body is starting to disappear, leaving a tingling sensation in the tip of  his fingers, he can feel the blood rushing all over his body, the adrenaline making him hyperactive, he’s about to turn around  when a man in a brown suit appears in front of them,  he’s fat  and short, with a short and gray beard, he’s smoking and watches Numbers and Wrench intensely, his eyes and  his face expression less, then he looks at the body in the floor and smiles.

“I’ve got a job offer for you boys”

**

-A job offer? – Said Adam, signing it at the same time so Wrench could know what the man was saying.

The man sucked the last of his cigarette of threw the butt to the ground, stepping over it.

-          Your buddy here- he signaled to Wrench who was now standing beside Numbers – he contacted me, asked for help to track his man down – he kicked the body – and apparently, got the job done, not by himself I see-

He stared at Numbers and grinned.

-          You are saying that my – he then hesitated, the man looked dangerous, he can’t call Heath by his real name not even Wrench – that my partner here is getting paid for killing this man? –

-          No, this was a test, if him or you didn’t complete the job I had to kill you, but given that you two were efficient I have to offer you a place in the syndicate –

-          The syndicate? –

-          Make your _partner_  explain that to you and now leave, the police will be here soon, I’ll get rid of the body  -

Adam stares at Heath, who's eyes are saying let's get out of here, i'll explain later, so he blinks in realization and starts walking, not looking back to see what the man is doing to the corpse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Right people, thanks to everyone who's following this plothole history. I really appreciate it :). Please comment and tell me what other situations you'd like to see. I'm still working at their first sexy time, and their first hit as actual members of the syndicate.  
> * What a bitch  
> **He’s here, he killed my mother in front of me, and he took my sister he . . . he. Why’s he here? Why is he even alive?  
> ***The bastard laughed at my sister when she started crying


End file.
